A multidirectionally deflectable joint may be useful in many applications that involve axial change in direction. These joints can be used in ducting, mounts, or any other application that would limit the amount of forces in a given direction. For instance, a multidirectionally deflectable can be designed for an axial load, and in other cases, it would limit or eliminate a moment about this axis. These joints can also minimize or eliminate moments due to bending on the attaching structure as would a spherical bearing. However, a spherical bearing is not designed for axial loads, since the shaft or pin would simply slide out of the bearing. In other applications, multidirectionally deflectable joints can transfer torque without taking any bending (e.g., the universal joint of a car's transmission drive shaft). Such a universal joint would not be intended for axial or bending loading; however, it can effectively transfer the power of the engine through torsion to the wheel. In other mechanisms, it may be desirable for a multidirectionally deflectable joint to sustain an axial load while minimizing or eliminating moments (Mx, My, and Mz) about the axis.